


Locked In

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Locked In

“Tell me again, how we got locked in this place?” Dean raised an eyebrow at you, arms crossed over his chest. “Because spending my night in a museum isn’t my idea of ‘fun’.”

You rolled your eyes at him. “Because you don’t listen?” You told your annoyed boyfriend. One of them, anyway. “I told you that Sam and I were going on a case. That you’d get bored, so you could stay back and get a night with Benny.” You explained. “I told you that it had to do with a museum- at night.”

Dean made the face that let you know he was thinking, trying to figure out when you’d told him this. “Really?” He asked, his tone giving away that he hadn’t been listening, and you were right. Rubbing the back of his neck as you gave him a look, he chuckled nervously. “So, looks like you two back backup?”

“Smooth.” You teased him before pecking his lips. “I guess we do.”

* * *

Your fingers were laced with Dean’s as you made your way back towards where Sam and Benny were. “Oh, get a room.” You teased the pair as they made eyes at each other.

“Please do.” Dean made a face before chuckling. “Or I’ll take Benny to a room.” He winked.

Sam chuckled, putting an arm around Benny. “We have a case, Dean.” He pointed out. “So, I guess we should catch the two of you up?” He looked between his brother and boyfriend.

“Probably a good idea.” You nodded. “Cameras are already taken care of.” You explained. “And Sammy here took care of the guard.”

“How?” Benny asked, curious.

He smirked. “Paid him a hundred bucks. Told him my girlfriend got all hot for ‘science shit’.” He looked proud of himself. “As far as I know, he’s passed out in some back room.” Sam shrugged.

You chuckled, shaking your head. “You’ve spent too much time with your brother.” You teased him. “Because that’s exactly something that he would say.” You glanced up at Dean, who was nodding.

“So, what are we dealing with here?” Dean asked, wanting to get out of the museum as fast as they could.

“Ghost.” You and Sam said at the same time.

He nodded at that. “Simple enough.” Dean figured. “Right?” He didn’t like the looks that you and Sam were giving him. “Right?!”

Benny chuckled. “Look ‘round.” He pointed out. “We’re surrounded by ol’ objects.” Dean’s eyes looked around them, his head falling back with a groan. “It’s gon’ take some work ta find wha’ we need.” He shrugged. “Best get ta work, huh, boy?” He teased the eldest Winchester.

“I vote Sam and Dean go one way, I go with Benny.” You spoke up. “Because we send Dean with Benny, they’ll wind up in a closet somewhere. We send Sam and Benny, and it’ll be close to the same result.” You chuckled.

“Won’t you do the same with Benny?” Dean countered, eyebrow raised.

You shook your head. “Nope. I’m the least likely out of all of us to jump someone’s bones while on a case.” You shrugged simply.

After a moment, Sam nodded. “Yeah, she probably has a point.” He admitted with a light chuckle. “How about for now, we each do a quick lap, and meet back here?” He suggested.

“Sounds like a good enough plan to me.” You agreed. “What do you guys think?” You looked at Benny, and then Dean. When they each shrugged, and nodded, you smiled. “Alright, we’ll go right, you guys go left?”

Benny got up and put his arm around your shoulders. “Good ‘nough for me, cher.” He smirked, giving you a wink. “See ya boys soon.”

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. “Behave.” He teased.

* * *

“Stuck in a museum with my nerdy brother.” Dean sighed, half jokingly. “So, do you have any idea what the hell we’re looking for?”  He asked, glancing towards Sam.

Sam sighed, shrugging. “Well, at least we can rule out looking through the dinosaur exhibit.” He mused, making Dean roll his eyes. “Hey, I’m thankful we’re not about to get our asses handed to us by a pissed off t-rex.”

After a moment, Dean nodded. “Good point. I think even we have our limits. Prehistoric and pissed off would be one of them.” He admitted. “Although, that would be one hell of a story.”

“If we survived.” Sam added. “We’ve seen Jurassic Park, afterall. Imagine those…with ghost powers…” He shuddered.

Dean chuckled, looking around. “Let’s just hope this turns out to be an easy hunt.” He sighed. “There’s still a bunch of other crap in here I wouldn’t want to face off.” He muttered.

* * *

The first exhibit you went through was on early America. While you enjoyed some history, that wasn’t a period that you were big on. It just annoyed you, and so you just scanned the area, hoping something stuck out. “Wonder if our boys are havin’ any luck.” Benny mused to break the silence.

“As long as someone gets lucky.” You chuckled, blushing when you realize how that sounded. “Not what I meant.” You teased him when he smirked at you.

He licked his lips with a shrug. “Can’ blame me, cher.” He chuckled. “Ya bring it out in us.” He had a somewhat innocent look on his face, making you lean up and peck his cheek. “Oh, now ya jus’ teasin’ me.” He groaned.

Giggling, you shook your head. “So easy to do.” You told him, motioning for him to move along with you. The two of you passed through a small hall before entering the caveman exhibit. “Not gonna lie, babe, I would so love to see my three men in loincloths.” You smirked at him.

“Oh, is tha’ so?” He asked, amused. “I’m sure Sammy-boy would look downright edible.” Benny agreed, seeing you bite your lip lightly. He moved behind you, his hands on your hips. “Any one of us would just love ta throw ya ove’ our shoulda.” He breathed, kissing your neck, making you giggle again.

You took a deep breath. “We’re on a case, babe.” You told him, trying to control yourself.  The way his lips were moving over your skin was not helping you one little bit. “Please…” You let your head fall back to his shoulder.

Benny chuckled, and you felt it in your chest. “Please, wha’, cher?” He ran the tip of his nose up the side of your neck. “Tell ol’ Benny wha’ his lady wants.” He nipped your ear lobe.

“I swear to God, Benny, if you don’t take me to a dark corner right now…” You half threatened, half whimpered.

* * *

Sighing, Sam ran a hand through his hair. “We’ve been here nearly ten minutes. I’m getting worried.” He looked at his brother. “We should go look for them.” He stood up.

Dean nodded, looking just as concerned. “Yeah, I agree. Let’s go.” He pulled his gun out, keeping it slightly raised. Taking a deep breath, he began moving, Sam by his side. They were trying to stay focused as hunters, and not as worried boyfriends of the two people that hadn’t shown up to the meeting place.

Stopping after a bit, Dean held a finger to his lips. Sam furrowed his brows. “Is that….” He mused.

Hearing your giggling, Dean frowned, putting his gun in the back of his pants. “And she said we’d get distracted.” He muttered. When they neared the area where they could hear you, he cleared his throat. “Really?” He asked as you peeked out, biting your lip.

You blushed, shrugging. “We got to talking about you guys in loincloths.” You smiled. “And he mentioned how…edible…Sammy would be.”

“Really?” Dean asked, a bored look on his face. “So you got hot and bothered in the caveman exhibit?” He asked, in disbelief.

“Sorry.” You muttered.

“Never pegged you for that type, but now I know.” Sam mused, smirking. “However, can we get this hunt over with before we all end up having too much fun in the caveman exhibit?” He teased you. 

* * *


End file.
